


By Any Beans

by LadyNovembertina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovembertina/pseuds/LadyNovembertina
Summary: Bellatrix may only be a daughter and not a son, she may be a girl who is fond of catching jelly beans in her mouth, and she may not live in the safest house in the world, but she is a strong leader, even though the only people she currently leads are her underage sisters.





	By Any Beans

Plunk...

Plunk...

Plunk...

Bellatrix's hand rummaged into the torn up bag of Bertie Botts Beans, carelessly selected one, and tossed it into the air. Even though she was lying on a lumpy mattress, the bean landed with a satisfying "plunk" in her mouth.

There wasn't much you could do when you were twelve years old and devoid of magic while on break, so she took another bean out and plunked it into her mouth.

Well, there wasn't  _much_ she could do except listen to her parents's bickering downstairs while eating an almost never ending supply of jelly beans.

_So by all beans, she thought furiously, just go ahead._

* * *

"I saw everything, you know!"

Druella Black's shrill voice rang out from the first floor, where it echoed four times, before being followed by a similar declaration.

* * *

From her second floor bedroom, Bellatrix flicked another bean into the air.

Plunk... Mint.

* * *

"I can't believe any self respecting man would cheat on his pureblood wife with that half blood filth! Just wait until the Rosiers hear about this!"

* * *

Plunk... Fish.

* * *

When Cygnus started, he couldn't stop.

"I've done no such thing! If you want to tell your precious family, just go ahead! NO BLACK IS AFRAID OF A ROSIER!"

"Just you wa-"

"You damn Rosier, I declare by the name of Black that if you even finish that sentence, I'll bring this house down and destroy everyone in it!"

* * *

Ker-plunk.

Swearing, Bella reluctantly stood up to look for the missed bean.

Her knees shook a little as she bent to pick up her wand along the way knowing that the reason wasn't just to locate a missing sweet.

Her father never used threats easily.

As if just to illustrate her point, the house shook a little, and Cissy's muffled whimpers with it.

Bellatrix's bean will just have to wait.

* * *

Sneaking out of the house isn't as hard as it has been two years earlier.

Naturally, Bellatrix takes charge.

Armed with a half opened bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Bella, Andy, and Cissy traipse though the nearby streets.

Little by little, Narcissa's accidental magic is quelled and the day goes by.

Bella may only be a daughter and not a son, she may be a girl who is fond of catching jelly beans in her mouth, and she may not live in the safest house in the world, but she is a strong leader, even though the only people she currently leads are her underage sisters.


End file.
